Going Mental
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Watching the Season Finale turns into a little more than just TV for Tony and Ziva. Jeanne returns!
1. Going Mentalist

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates on my other stories! I was writing this in class the other day and decided to carry it on. It was meant to be a one shot…**_

* * *

"Tony! I do not want to know what happens next!" Ziva exclaimed, striding back to her desk in exasperation with Tony in close pursuit.

"Aw, come on Zee-vah!" Tony implored her, attempting to inform her of the latest happenings in their shared favorite program.

"No!" Ziva sat down at her desk and Tony leant on it and tried to stare her down. "And that is **final**."

The word was emphasized so much that Tony didn't even bother to argue.

"Fine! At least come round to my place and watch it with me." Tony smiled at her and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"So you can tell me what happens just seconds before it does?" She asked skeptically.

"I won't! I promise! Look, I'll cook dinner. Make an occasion of it." Tony tried to bribe her at the same as McGee entered the bullpen from the morning coffee run.

"Occasion of what?" He asked, as he handed them their respective wake up call.

"Season Finale." Tony informed the seemingly clueless Probie.

"The Mentalist." Ziva added. McGee grinned.

"I love that show!" McGee exclaimed. "I'm watching with Abs tonight!"

*

Ziva lifted her hand to knock on the door, but just as her knuckles were about to make contact, the door was opened. She dropped her hand.

"Thank you, Tony." She smiled, and Tony invited her in with a sweeping gesture.

"Please, do come in. How marvelous it is to see you." Tony said in a faked posh English accent, with a grin.

Ziva walked in, and Tony shut the door behind her. Ziva noted the surprisingly tidy hallway, before Tony showed her into an elegant-looking dining room. She noticed that it looked like a large light source had been removed from above the mahogany table.

A chandelier?

Tony took her coat off of her and she handed him her bag, which he laid over the couch. He pulled out one of the two chairs and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you…" Ziva sat down. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Tony grinned at her and she smiled back. They had decided eventually to have dinner first and then watch the season finale.

A tasty scent wafted into the room and Ziva looked up to see Tony carrying in two steaming plates.

"Bistecca alla Fiorentina." Tony informed her, putting a plate in front of her and one in his space, and then returning to fetch something else.

"E Vino Nobile di Montepulciano." He smiled, and with a flourish, placed a glass in front of Ziva and poured her a small amount of wine. "To taste, Signorina David?"

"Grazie tanto, Signor DiNozzo." Ziva returned the smile and sipped the wine. "Eccellente."

_**Thanks a lot.**_

Tony topped up her glass, poured himself out one and finally sat down.

"Sembra deliziosa." Ziva said, and Tony was surprised at her Italian.

_**It looks delicious.**_

"Lei parla italiano?" He asked, and she smiled.

_**You speak Italian?**_

"Un poco. Ho pensato come sembrava essere il tentativo di alcuni Ebraico mi potrebbe anche imparare l'italiano." Ziva rolled the words off her tongue as if she was Italian herself.

_**A little. I thought that since you were attempting Hebrew I should try to learn some Italian.**_

"Si stanno facendo molto meglio di me!" Tony laughed, and Ziva smiled.

_**You are doing much better than me!**_

"Nel tempo, Tony, nel tempo." Ziva replied. "Dobbiamo mangiare?"

_**In time, Tony, in time. … Shall we eat?**_

"That would be a good idea." Tony flashed her his infamous 'DiNozzo grin', and they both began to eat.

"Assolutamente bella!" Ziva exclaimed. "Perfetto!"

_**Absolutely**__**lovely**__**. … **__**Just**__**perfect**__**!**_

"Toda raba, Officer David."

_**Thank you very much.**_

Just over half an hour later, Tony stood up and began to clear the dishes away.

"Let me help." Ziva stood up but Tony shook his head resolutely.

"I invited you, you're the guest. You don't need to help." He told her, and Ziva rolled her eyes, but sat down again.

Tony placed the dishes in the kitchen and returned to the dining room. He glanced at the wall clock.

"We have… ten minutes." He announced, and Ziva stood up. "Let's go."

He led Ziva upstairs. She glanced around, wondering where he was taking her. Hang on… this **was** Tony…

She was about to say something when he pushed open a door to reveal a room with a black leather couch and on the wall, a 50" plasma screen TV.

"Woah." Ziva commented, as she walked in.

"My hideout." Tony admitted, and Ziva smiled.

"Very nice. I should visit more often with treatment like this." She laughed.

"You **should** come more often." Tony replied seriously, and Ziva wondered at the tone in his voice. She couldn't place the emotions that it seemed to display. She could seem to detect a hint of… longing?

Ziva stood by the couch, and Tony gestured for her to sit.

"I'll be right back." He suddenly dashed off and left Ziva feeling very vulnerable indeed. But vulnerable to what? She couldn't work it out herself. Vulnerable to… herself? But, before she could start thinking all philosophically, Tony was back.

"Chohm-pan-yuh?" He spun out the word and in both of their minds they received flash backs of when they were sent undercover as Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier.

"Just a little." Ziva allowed herself, and Tony produced a glass and poured her more than 'just a little', but she refrained from commenting. She would just have to leave some, she told herself.

Tony poured himself some alcohol and sat down next to Ziva, and brandished the remote.

He flicked through the channels until he reached CBS. CSI was just finishing.

"Do you watch CSI?" Tony asked Ziva, who shrugged.

"Occasionally. If it is on when I am watching television." She replied non-commitally.

"Same." Tony agreed.

"I do watch Numb3rs though." Ziva added. "I have watched it with McGee a few times."

"You watch TV with McGoogle?!" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yes. He doesn't try to tell me what happens!" Ziva grinned, and then turned her attention to the television as the familiar music began to play.

"Finally. The Finale." Tony settled down, his arm resting gently over Ziva's shoulders.

_**

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed that as there will be a second chapter too! From McGoo: Please review! =]**_


	2. Completely Mentalist

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! This is the last chapter (although I might write a sequel if enough people want me to). Please read on!**_

* * *

Two hours later and Without A Trace was just finishing. Tony glanced over at Ziva.

"Yes?" She said, feeling his eyes on her.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering… what would you like to do now?" He asked, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony." She admonished.

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort! It was a completely innocent question! I swear!" Tony jumped up and put his arms up in the surrender position. "Honest!"

"I believe you." Ziva grinned at his reaction, and Tony glared at her.

"You're a cruel woman, Officer David." He said, sitting back down.

"I'm an assassin. It is natural." Ziva replied.

"More?" Tony picked up the strangely light bottle of champagne.

"I shouldn't…" Ziva hesitated, but Tony picked up her glass and upended the remaining contents of the bottle into it.

"You should. After all, I'm paying." Tony smiled. Ziva smiled back, and then her face fell.

"Harah!" She exclaimed. Tony recognized the Hebrew swear word from a few other times.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How am I going to be able to drive home? I am way over the limit!" Ziva sighed.

"Well, your driving wouldn't be any crazier or more dangerous than normal." Tony admitted, and Ziva punched him in the arm.

"Tony!" She glared at him.

"Okay, okay. You can stay here, if you want. I can't drive either. Or you can get a taxi." He gave her a few options.

"When will I pick up my car though?" Ziva wondered aloud. "Would you mind if I stayed?"

"Not at all." Tony smiled at her. "I only have one room…"

"In a house like this?" Ziva exclaimed.

"I didn't really think I would need more than one room. So I converted the rest… I will sleep on the couch." Tony announced.

"Tony, no… I cannot make you sleep on the couch! It is your house, and your room. I will sleep on the couch." Ziva shook her head.

"No, Ziva. Look, I'm attempting to be a gentleman for once!" Ziva laughed. "Look, we can't both sleep on the couch."

"I'm sure we could." Ziva informed Tony, matter-of-factly.

"We would be a little… compacted." Tony replied. They both knew they had had too much to drink, but neither really cared at the current moment in time.

"Why don't we both just leave the couch for tonight?" Ziva questioned Tony.

"What, both sleep in my bed?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Ziva shrugged.

"Sure. I don't mind." Tony smiled, and simultaneously they both moved along the couch towards each other. To Ziva's surprise, Tony's lips were suddenly on hers, and to Tony's surprise, Ziva responded by kissing him back.

Tony gently pushed Ziva down onto the couch, still kissing her. Ziva ran her hands through his hair and down his back.

Suddenly, Tony pulled away.

"Shit." He swore.

"What?" Ziva asked, wondering what had stopped him.

"I can't, Ziva." Tony began to sit up, but Ziva caught his collar.

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

"I promised Gibbs that…" Tony began.

"You promised Gibbs what?" Ziva hinted and Tony carried on.

"That I would never ever hurt you." He said in a rush.

"You are not hurting me, Tony. You will hurt me if you tell me this wasn't meant to happen and that we have both had too much to drink." Ziva told him seriously, feeling the alcohol wearing off in that moment.

"But we have…" Tony pointed out.

"I know… but, do you remember when I told you I should just show how I feel about you, only my father would not like it?"

"Yes, and I asked was it because I'm not Jewish." Tony remembered the day when he had almost told Ziva he felt the same way. Only to be let down.

"And I said that it was because my father did not like me killing my work partners?" Tony nodded sadly, remembering how badly he'd felt afterwards, but had tried to not let Ziva see it.

"Well, I lied." Ziva admitted.

"What, your father does like you killing your work partners?" Tony asked, utterly confused.

"No." Ziva shook her head. "It never was about wanting to kill you, Tony. Well, I admit, I have done sometimes. What I really wanted to tell you was that I-"

Suddenly a shot rang out and the window smashed. Tony pushed Ziva off of the couch and landed heavily on top of her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"We have to get out." Ziva muttered back. "Only you need to get off me."

Tony reluctantly rolled off of her, and they kept low as they made their way to the doorway. As soon as they were away from the window Ziva stood up and ran toward a window on the landing.

"Jeanne?" She exclaimed at the woman aiming at the window.

"Jeanne?!" Tony ran over to the window and saw that it was indeed Jeanne. "Oh no…"

Ziva pulled her gun from her side and removed the safety catch. Tony knew what she was about to do.

"Ziva, no…" He didn't want Jeanne dead…

Ziva was heading down the stairs to the front door.

"Ziva, what the hell?" Tony rushed down after her, as she opened the door and simply walked out. "Ziva!"

Jeanne turned and glared at Ziva.

"I know you from somewhere…" Jeanne said, the gun now pointing at Ziva. "I remember! You're with Tony, aren't you?"

"No, Jeanne, I am not." Ziva said calmly, still walking towards Tony's undercover love interest.

"You're lying! You're lying!" Jeanne was now waving the gun about in a dangerous fashion, and Tony felt scared even from the relative safety of the doorway.

"I am not, Jeanne. I… You… He… I… He still loves you." Ziva choked on the words as she realized how much it hurt to say it.

"He doesn't! He loves you, not me." Tears were streaming down the woman's face. "He never did love me."

She pointed the gun straight at Ziva.

"He loved you, not me. And you're going to get what you deserve." Two shots rang out simultaneously, and both women collapsed to the ground. A red hole was obvious in Jeanne's white shirt, blood spreading out from a wound in her chest. She certainly wouldn't get up again.

Tony's eyes were blurring with tears as he ran towards the woman he loved.

And it wasn't Jeanne.

"Ziva." He collapsed to the ground next to her. "Ziva, no. Please, Ziva."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance for 4 G Street Northwest. Urgently. Two women down with shot wounds. One is dead. The other… please save her. Please hurry." It felt like hours, but it was only minutes before an ambulance arrived. They arrived at the scene to find a man crying over the body of a woman while another lay, obviously dead, a few meters away.

"Excuse me." Tony was gently pushed back by the ambulance crew as Ziva was lifted onto a gurney and gently placed in the back of the ambulance. They were about to close the doors when Tony stopped them.

"Please let me go with her." He begged them.

"Are you family?" One of them asked, and Tony could see them beginning to try to save Ziva.

"No, but-" The ambulance man interrupted him.

"We can't allow you unless you're family." One of the crew sighed.

"Just let the poor man on, Jack!" He said exasperatedly. Jack reluctantly leaned down and pulled Tony up into the ambulance and pulled the doors shut behind him.

The ambulance pulled away and headed for Bethesda.

"Gibbs? It's DiNozzo." Tony said into his phone.

"DiNozzo, what is it?" The familiar voice asked, worried at Tony's tone.

"It… it's Ziva. She's… She's…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo!" Gibbs was very worried now. What had happened?

"Ziva's been shot." Tony finally said.

"What the hell was she doing?" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"It… it was Jeanne. She was shooting at my window and Ziva ran downstairs and went outside to try to talk Jeanne out of it and then Jeanne shot Ziva. And I… I…" Tony choked up on the words. "I shot Jeanne."

"Which hospital?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep the concern and worry out of his voice. DiNozzo sounded shaken up enough as it was.

"Bethesda." Tony whispered.

"I'll be right there." The call was disconnected and Tony pushed his phone back into his jeans pocket. He could feel the weight of his gun on the waistband.

_The gun you shot Jeanne with_, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him.

Tears ran down his face as the ambulance doors were opened and Ziva was rushed into the hospital and Tony was left standing in the ambulance.

"I had to." He whispered to himself. "For Ziva."

He jumped down from the ambulance and headed slowly towards the hospital, his tread heavy. He was deep in thought and missed the sound of his name being shouted.

"_I know… but, do you remember when I told you I should just show how I feel about you, only my father would not like it?"_

"_Yes, and I asked was it because I'm not Jewish." Tony remembered the day when he had almost told Ziva he felt the same way. Only to be let down._

"_And I said that it was because my father did not like me killing my work partners?" Tony nodded sadly, remembering how badly he'd felt afterwards, but had tried to not let Ziva see it._

"_Well, I lied." Ziva admitted._

"_What, your father does like you killing your work partners?" Tony asked, utterly confused._

"_No." Ziva shook her head. "It never was about wanting to kill you, Tony. Well, I admit, I have done sometimes. What I really wanted to tell you was that I-"_

What had Ziva been trying to tell him? Would he ever know?

"DiNozzo!" He looked up to see Gibbs striding towards him. "Come on!"

He allowed himself to be dragged into the hospital waiting room by Gibbs.

"Does Abby know? McGee?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Not yet." He replied. "You need what you could, Tony. She'll be alright. She's been through worse."

"I could've stopped her." Tony said, fresh tears running down through the tracks made my tears from before.

"She's Ziva. No you couldn't." Gibbs disagreed. "She's on her own schedule, there was nothing else you could have done."

"I should've acted earlier." Tony was angry at himself now.

"You had to trust your judgment." Gibbs repeated the words he had said to Ziva when she had had to shoot Hoffman.

Twenty minutes later, a nurse walked into the waiting room and both men looked up expectantly.

"Family of David?" They stood up.

"It's Dah-veed." Tony corrected her automatically.

"I am very sorry to tell you-" Tony clenched his jaw. Ziva…? No… "That Mr. David passed away."

"Mr?" Gibbs asked curiously. "Don't you mean Miss?"

"Last time it was certainly a Mr." The nurse told him. "You are the family of Jonathan David, yes?"

"Oh, no. We're waiting for Officer Ziva David." Gibbs corrected her. He turned to go and sit back down, pulling a confused Tony with him. The nurse turned to a young child and her mother, who looked about twenty or thirty. He heard the words he had heard moments before.

"I am very sorry to tell you…" He felt sad for the mother and young child, but very glad that it wasn't Ziva.

"DiNozzo, are you alright?" Gibbs asked the younger agent.

"I guess. That really scared me then. I thought I'd lost her." Tony said quietly. "I really did."

_What would you have done if it was Ziva?_ A small voice in the back of his head pushed the thought to the forefront of his mind, almost causing him to miss:

"Family of Officer David?" Gibbs and Tony stood up again.

"Dah-veed." Tony corrected the male nurse wearily.

"Ah, Officer Dah-veed suffered a serious gun shot wound." The nurse began. The next words were the ones Tony had been waiting to hear. "It was not fatal. You may see her. Please follow me."

"DiNozzo, you go. I'll catch up later. I'll phone Abby and McGee." Tony nodded and walked after the nurse.

"Room 363. Officer Ziva David." The nurse said, pushing open the door. "Miss David, you have a visitor."

Tony was shocked at Ziva's appearance. She looked very young and vulnerable, but he didn't miss the way her face visibly lit up when she saw who it was.

"Tony." Her voice was harsh and sounded painful.

"Ziva." He moved closer and gently kissed her forehead. "Never worry me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"Sorry." She apologized and he kissed her forehead again.

"Before Jeanne tried to… to…" Tony gave up. "What were you going to say?"

"When?" Ziva asked, trying to remember.

"When you were saying about when you said that your father wouldn't like you killing me." Tony reminded her.

"Oh! Yes!" Ziva smiled. "I was trying to say… I love you."

_**

* * *

A/N: Aw yaay! Tiva love! On YouTube type in "Zivaisms" and watch the video I made. Then click on the user: IsraeliArchangel (that's me) and you can watch my other NCIS videos!!**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. A Mental Assignment

_**SEQUEL**_

_I added a sequel, it is called "A Mental Assignment."_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you like the sequel!_

_**Penelope Louise  
**_


End file.
